


Wildflowers

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, M/M, Moving On, Open Relationships, Post-Break Up, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Sightseeing, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell





	Wildflowers

Not planning for a breakup was one of the most blind-siding events, for the heart could suffer fatality from being broken; Seán was not immune to this happenstance. Not knowing how to cope aside from a stereotypical drinking habit he ended up isolated from the rest of the world aside from the occasional social media post to avoid facing the harsh reality of becoming newly single, bundled in a hoodie that had not been washed for weeks in an attempt to return to sleep when a faint knock was accompanied with an incoming text message.

Dan: Sorry to drop in unannounced, we were in the neighborhood.

Sean: It's fine, OMW to let you in

Not ending the text with a usual emoticon he reluctantly rolled out of the cocoon comforter, crumbs brushed off into the floor before going to open the front door as eyes closed to thwart invading sunlight, “Hey guys.”

“Jackaboy!” Phil exclaimed excitedly as they exchanged a quick hug greeting, “How've you been?”

“Could be better…”

“Uh oh, does someone need a KitKat to cheer up?”

“Sure? It'd be the first thing I've eaten I a few days.”

“That won't do!” the older Brit tsked in a teasing tone, pushing past the host to make himself at home in the kitchen, “Been agedy, but I can make great scrambled eggs!”

“Love… Don't think he wants us barging in.”

“He's alright, really. Nice change of pace, it's been… dull, to say the least.”

“You seem off, mate.”

“Well there's a reason f-”

“Hey, where's Signe??”

Letting his guard down around long term friends the Irishman let out a somber sigh that gained a sympathetic look from Daniel, he braced for being the bearer of bad news the first time since it happened, “We, uh, decided to go our separate ways.”

“Jeez, that's rough buddy.”

“It was a mutual decision, but still hurts like a bitch.”

“Either way, we're here for you.”

“Whether you like it or not!” Philip declared as he tended to the frying pan dutifully, “We’ll keep the flirting to a minimum.”

“No need! You fellas spent years keeping it a secret, don't feel you have to hide 'round me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Wouldn't say so if I felt otherwise.”

“Making sure,” the youngest of the three stated simply, joining his boyfriend, “How 'bout we take our breakfast to go? It's such a beautiful day.”

“Great idea, babe! Seán, why don't you get freshened up?”

Acknowledging that he appeared less than ideally for an outing, Seán excused himself to get in a quick shower. Lingering longer than meant to under the scalding stream until the heat ran out, he automatically reached for the same hoodie after toweling off to be met with a folded shirt instead.

Dressing in fresh clothes felt as if he were walking on air, which only reminded the bachelor of better times that he tried not to think too fondly about as he joined the couple cuddling on the couch.

“Which one o’ ya took my overshirt?”

“...Guilty,” Dan answered with a soft blush highlighting unusually pale skin, “Didn't sneak a peak or anything, just dropped off clean clothes.”

“Wouldn't complain if you did.”

Collectively chuckling the group gathered their respective egg covered toast and left the flat in favor of grabbing coffee from a local cafe as their first stop. Heavily hazelnut scented brew I hand, Seán rejoined the British boys before the older one dragged him outside in a hearty gesture, “What's the rush?”

“If we're gonna get out, we've gotta enjoy every second of it!”

“Guess ya got a point.”

“Philly…” his partner warned, an arm automatically wrapping around his thin waist, “Take it down a notch, yeah?”

“Can't help it, it's finally autumn!”

“That I can agree on.”

“See? Jack gets it!”

“Fuck's sake… Boosting his ego much?”

“Can't help it,” the Irishman remarked in a teasing tone, cut off by a harsh breeze that caused a sudden shiver, “Ah shit, shoulda brought an extra layer.”

“Y'all good, here.”

About to protest the offered long-sleeved eclipse jumper chattering teeth cemented the need to borrow the garment. Suddenly slipping it on overhead he gave a side hug of appreciation, taking back the now lukewarm, half-empty beverage back as he took a swift sip. 

While window shopping in downtown Brighton the trio trekked what seemed like miles, feet blistered and sun-kissed skin rewarding them at the end of the day. Going to dinner as the finale of their adventure Seán, for once since he and Signe split, felt revived as he bantered with the boys between bites and sips from the casual meal secretly already covered by Philip.

“Thanks guys,” the foreigner gave once they arrived at his doorstep, attempting to return the jumper, “Didn't know how much I needed today.”

“Don't mention it, dude. And keep it, we'll be back over soon enough.”

Since that impromptu get together the three made a habit of hanging out more often, the Irishman growing fonder of both boys. Although they already had an established relationship Seán found himself wanting to join, for their love was contagious.

Bundled in the same sweater that had technically been stolen by now, Seán blamed an obvious blush on being overheated when he let the others in. Refusing to take it off, Daniel was the first to suspect that something was amiss, confirmed as the host refused to look either directly in the eye, “What's goin’ on?”

“How do you mean?”

“You seem off,” Phil stated simply, hoping that his jumping into the conversation would not feel intimidating, “D'you got a new partner you're not tellin’ us about?”

“No!” Jack exclaimed in a suspicious manner causing his bearded face to bury into both hands as an exasperated sigh pierced the air, “I kinda… fancy you both?”

“Is that so?”

“I've enjoyed bein’ 'round you two, you've got such great chemistry that I guess attracted me? Shit sounds so stupid…”

“Hey now, your feelings are valid!” Dan affirmed as a look on embarrassment faced them both.

“Thought you'd day it's too soon to tell after Wiishu…”

“You're allowed to move on at your own pace, hon.”

“And pine after two taken guys?”

“Well, we'd be lying if we hadn't considered adding you on.”

“R-Really?”

“Hell, Dan doesn't offer his favourite jumper to just anyone. Gotta be special.”

“Shit, sorry! I would've given it back if you said so!”

“You look rather dashing I it, love,” Dan declared with a wink and dimple-dented grin as he moved to sit with Jack and pull him closer, “We'll take it slow, but you're with us now!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider tipping me via PayPal? (Ignore my dead name):  
> https://paypal.me/MordecaiRussell


End file.
